


light up the world like only you can do

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I cried writing this, percabeth, scallison death scene but make it percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: percy never wanted to help apollo on his quest– and now, more than ever, he wishes he hadn't.or, the scallison death scene from teen wolf inspired this.(title from 'comeback' by the jonas brothers)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	light up the world like only you can do

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this

_Come back to me, baby, I'll come back to you  
You know the place that I go runnin' to  
I get scared when you're scared but what else can I do?  
Come back to me, baby, I'll come back to you _

Percy didn’t even want to go on this stupid quest. 

He was done with them, he had made that known when Apollo showed up on his doorstep after being made a mortal. All he wanted, all he _desperately_ wanted, was to focus on his future. He had a checklist: pass his SATs, complete the Greek test to get into New Rome University, graduate high school, and move to New Rome with Annabeth. Along the way was scattered little goals, like meeting his baby sister and taking Annabeth to a Broadway play. 

But Apollo just _had_ to show up during Annabeth and Percy’s spring break, and he just _had_ to beg for his help. And he was more than happy to say no, but then Annabeth gave his arm a small squeeze and told him that they should help– For Jason. 

And even though every fiber of Percy’s being was against it, he still said yes. He still _stupidly_ said yes and he let Nico shadow travel them to Camp Half-Blood and he let himself be dragged through the preparations for a quest. 

Now, here he was, battling Nero of all people, and he could feel regret coursing through him. He wanted to be home, in New York, with Annabeth. He’d rather be studying than here, and as he slashed Riptide at yet another monster, that thought only grew stronger. 

“Percy, look out!” Will’s voice called out, and Percy quickly cut through another enemy. Annabeth’s back was pressed against his, and he could feel her staggered breaths as she used her Drakon bone sword to throw another monster back. 

Then, it all happened so quickly. Annabeth let out a strangled yell, and Percy’s attention shifted so fast from the monsters to her. She fell to the ground, her sword clattering onto the ground beside her, and Percy quickly slashed the monsters surrounding them before falling to his knees beside her.

“Annabeth,” He breathed, pulling her head into his lap. Her hand was holding her stomach, and Gods– there was so much blood. His vision blurred, “Annabeth, you’re gonna be okay–”

He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, and he looked up, “Will– Nico– I need ambrosia!”

He was hysterical, yelling at the top of his lungs but he knew it was useless. “ _Please_.”

“Percy, _Percy_ look at me.” Annabeth’s voice was so weak and unlike her, and he didn’t want to meet her eyes. He was too scared. “Seaweed Brain, I _need_ you to look at me.”

He finally met her gaze, and her usually bright, stormy gray eyes were dull. The regular light to them was going out slowly, and Percy couldn’t stand that. His heart was shattering in his chest, and all he could do was cry.

“It’s gonna be okay– I’m gonna be okay.” She whispered, weakly lifting her hand to cup his jaw. He could feel a liquid against his jaw, her blood, he assumed, and that only made him cry harder, “I just– We can heal you, okay? You’re gonna get better.”

“No, Percy– You can’t.” She shook her head, and a whimper left his lips, “But, Annabeth, our plans– New Rome, and college…”

He trailed off, his voice cracking and failing him. She gave him a small, sad smile, “Hey– I’m okay, okay? Plans change. We’re together, right?”

Percy nodded weakly, and she continued, her voice going weaker with every word, “I’m with you– with the only person I’ve ever loved. This isn’t a bad way to go out, in your arms. I’ll always love you, Percy Jackson. _My_ Percy. You can let me go now, though, okay?”

He shook his head, a sob escaping him, “ _No_ , Annabeth, I can’t–”

“You _have_ to, Seaweed Brain.” She whispered, her thumb running along his jaw, “I love you. I’ll forever love you– It will always be _you._ ”

With that, what little light that remained in her eyes went out, and Percy let out a strangled yell. “No, _Annabeth_!”

He buried his head into her shoulder, loud sobs racking through his body. He didn’t even care about the fact that there were enemies nearby and that maybe everyone needed his help– Annabeth was gone, and right now that was enough for him to hate this stupid quest. He felt like someone had run him over, like someone took his entire heart and ripped it out. Honestly, that probably would have hurt less than this.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, “Percy– We have to go.”

He looked up, Will’s soft blue eyes filled with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“I _told_ you guys to leave us out of it!” He yelled, his eyes filled with tears, and his gaze shifted from Will to Apollo, who stood silently, staring at Annabeth’s lifeless form in Percy’s hands, “All I asked for from you all, from _all_ these stupid Gods was to leave us out!”

He knew he was hysterical and that maybe his yelling would only make his situation worse, but he couldn’t stop, “She’s gone, the only person I cared about more than anything in this _stupid_ world is gone–!”

He cut himself off, and he took in a weak breath, “I couldn’t even protect her.”

“Percy.” Nico whispered, lowering himself beside him, “Annabeth doesn’t– didn’t need anyone to protect her. She knew how to fight.”

“How could I let her die?” Percy’s voice broke, and his head fell onto Nico’s shoulder. He knew the younger demigod wasn’t a fan of intimacy, but right now he just needed his friend. 

“She’s okay, Percy.” Nico said weakly, giving Percy’s arm a squeeze, “I promise you, she’s okay.”

With that, Percy forced himself up and off the ground, lifting Annabeth into his arms. Will took hold of her Drakon bone sword, forcing it into a holster in his belt.

His expression darkened as they shadow travelled back to Camp Half-Blood. He would get her back, regardless of the cost. 

He couldn’t live without her. 

_Wherever you are right now  
Know somehow  
I'll be on the way like a bat out of hell  
Heaven knows I'm proud but I'll turn 'round  
Baby, if you stay then I won't to let you down, oh  
Whatever we've done, whatever we'll do  
Baby, if you come back now, I'll come back to you _

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me!!! tumblr: percasbeths | twitter: ditesdaughter


End file.
